An Invalid Option
by GleekyPenguin
Summary: Hogwarts AU! Blaine can't help falling for Slytherin boys, and the ex-Durmstrang boy Kurt is no exception.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter in any way. Glee belongs to Fox Entertainment and Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros and J.K. Rowling.**

Blaine was always nervous for the new students at the Sorting Ceremony, even though he was starting his sixth year in Hufflepuff this year. He could still remember the strange feeling of the Sorting Hat and how it spoke to him. He grinned at the thought. The Headmaster spoke a few words to welcome the new students - and then he made an announcement. "Now, students, I know this is relatively unusual, but this year we've got a special guest. This boy has, after five years, chosen Hogwarts instead of his former home at Durmstrang. Please welcome Kurt Hummel." He applauded, and soon everyone in the Great Hall followed. From the far end of the table, Blaine saw professor McGonagall guide the boy to the stool in the middle of the Great Hall. When the Hat was placed on top of his head, everyone was silent. Not in the history of every Sorting Ceremony had it been so silent. The three minutes it took the Sorting Hat to decide seemed like hours.

"Slytherin!" the Hat finally exclaimed. Blaine groaned and shook his head - just what they needed, another Slytherin to bother him. Most of the Slytherins that used to bother him for being a Hufflepuff had already graduated from Hogwarts, but there were still the seventh and sixth years. After the Durmstrang boy's sorting, Blaine didn't really pay attention anymore and impatiently waited for the food to appear, digging in when it finally did.

The second time he saw the boy, it was purely an accident. He was on his way to Divination when he was lost in thought and bumped into him by accident. They were both on the ground a second later, because they had been walking in a fast pace. Blaine let out a groan of pain and looked at the other boy. To say that he was displeased would have been an understatement. His Slytherin friends were all laughing at a distance, and Kurt quickly gathered his stuff and walked away. Blaine just sat there for a moment, before heading off to Divination - he didn't pay attention at all. Kurt was constantly on his mind. Even though the whole school already knew he preferred boys he hadn't exactly had a boyfriend yet and if his feelings were going to be stubborn he wasn't going to have one. So far, every boy he'd had a crush one - not just attraction, a real crush - had been a Slytherin, and Kurt was no exception. He didn't know what he liked about Slytherins, and sometimes Blaine hoped he'd just fall for another Hufflepuff - or anyone but a Slytherin.

It was a little over one month later when he encountered the other boy again. Of course he'd seen him in his shared Ancient Runes class, but he'd tried to ignore him. That is, until they were paired together for an assignment. Blaine tried to hide his blush, but every time he looked at Kurt the boy held his gaze and seemed to see right through him. They agreed to meet in the library, since the common rooms weren't really an option - they both didn't want to be mocked by their fellow house mates. Their communication was minimal at first, but they got used to being around each other after a few months and started opening up to each other when they were alone. One time he dared to ask what had bothering him for a while now.

"Kurt, why exactly did you leave Durmstrang?" Blaine asked, and he instantly regretted it. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on his bed - the Hufflepuffs had accepted Kurt - and Blaine felt the other boy tense beside him. He put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything Kurt, you know what. I care about you." he said, but Kurt shook his head and grabbed his stuff to leave. Blaine tried - he really did - to stop him, but one sneer and Blaine recoiled.

They didn't speak for three weeks after that - an unthinkable thing for Blaine, really, since he was always on good terms with his friends. Blaine wanted to make it right, but his friends had insisted on letting Kurt think about their fight - and the same for Blaine. They'd even put a spell on him so he wouldn't be able to talk to him. Finally, when the three weeks were over and the spell was removed after dinner, Blaine rushed over to Kurt and stopped in front of him and his friends, panting. "Kurt, can we talk?" Blaine practically begged, and he was instantly being laughed at by the group of Slytherins. "Are you really going to let that little boy talk to you, Kurt?" A female Slytherin spoke, her voice filled with venom. "Go away, Satan. This is my business and mine alone. Take the others with you." The girl - Blaine didn't believe her name was actually Satan - mumbled a few curse words, but eventually walked off. Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled him with him, outside. "Kurt" Blaine started "I'm really, really sorry. I wanted to talk to you sooner but my friends-"

"Blaine" Kurt interrupted him, patting the empty space next to him on the frozen fountain.

"Kurt, just let me finish. I didn't mean to unsettle you or anything. I'm just really sorry and I've really missed our friendship." He fiddled with the sleeves of his robes, while a silence ensued.

"The reason-" Kurt started, and gulped. Blaine looked up and could see tears forming in Kurt's eyes. "The reason I transferred to Hogwarts was because of the people there. They never accepted me for who I really was, and I was threatened multiple times." He let out a pained huff. "It was an all-boys school, you know, and being the most feminine one didn't make it easy for me." Blaine grabbed one of Kurt's hands and closed both of his around the other boy's, rubbing it. "I know how you feel" he said, and felt Kurt's gaze resting on him. "I was the underdog when I was younger, before I got my Hogwarts letter." He looked into Kurt's eyes. "But, Kurt, you've got to realize that you've made it this far until now. We both have. We were alone, Kurt, but now we're not alone anymore. Not only do I have my Hufflepuffs and you your Slytherins, but we've got each other. We're an unusual combination, but-" Blaine bit his lip "Nothing is impossible when it comes to love, Kurt." He whispered, and with his heart beat tripled he leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips. He shivered from both that new sensation and the cold, and parted from Kurt when he felt something soft wrap around his neck. Looking at the both of them, he saw Kurt, who'd just wrapped the both of them in his Slytherin scarf, grinning. A feeling of warmth spreading across his face, he pulled Kurt close and buried his head into his neck, feeling happier than he'd ever felt. Being alone wasn't going to be a valid option anymore.


End file.
